Genius to Test
by XxMMRNxX
Summary: The Valedictorian, Previous Class Representative of Class-A, Kazuto Takumi just got transferred to the lowest class of Fumizuki Academy. He is respected by all classes because of his personality, grades, looks and confidence. But, the troop of idiots began to know him better, all about his good side and bad side which no one ever notices except his friends from Class-A.
1. Idiots, Tests and Summoning Wars

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Baka to Test or any of it's characters. I just own the Original Characters.**

**Chapter 1: Idiots, Tests and Summoning Wars**

Fumizuki Academy is a new school that has implemented a special system for the first time.

The first part of this system is the Exam Summoning Battle. Battles are waged between summoned beings of different classes, which are given form by the latest technology.

The other key element of the system is classroom facilities which directly correspond to one's ability.

Students take a placement exam at the end of each school year and are divided into six classes from A through F based on their scores

**~Kazuto's P.O.V.~**

"All right. Please begin." The teacher said in an authoritative tone.

Himeji Mizuki is sitting on my left, looking quite sick.

The teacher walked around so no one will cheat.

Then suddenly, she fell down. "Mizuki!" I threw my pen and caught her. "Sensei! Won't you let us take the test some other time? I need to take her to the clinic."

"Leaving the room during the exam result in a zero. Am I clear?"

"Damn you old man! Can't you see this girl needs help?!" Mizuki already fainted in my arms.

"Don't you dare curse and call me old man Takumi or else you will be transferred to class F immediately!"

"So what do you want me to do? Take the test while she fainted beside me?!"

"Of course. Unless you want to fail."

Damn, I will lose my chance to class A, but this girl, If I take her to the clinic after test, this might cause some serious illness.

"Being healthy is a part of the test, it's her fault for being sick today." The teacher said firmly.

I gritted my teeth. "I'll fail!"

"Excuse me? You will give up your chance to go to a good class because of another person?"

"Yes! I'm not heartless you know?" I picked the girl up and went to the clinic.

"What are you doing here during the placement test? Don't you know you will fail?" Nurse Ryou said and looked at the girl. "Oh my, what happened to her?"

"She got sick but no one wants to take her to the clinic."

She sighed. "Good thing you took her because she might have something more serious than a fever."

* * *

"Onii-chan, why did you let yourself fail in the test? You know you are capable to go to Class A." My younger twin sister, Kyoko said.

"Kyoko, you know Mom and Dad always says you must do anything to help people in need? Himeji might have a deeper case you know?"

"You're right, but still-"

"Enough Kyoko, what's done is done. You can't change what happened."

"All right."

"Good, I'll cook dinner, do the laundry Kyoko."

"All right."

* * *

I got dressed in my school uniform, I rolled up the sleeves to my elbow and grabbed my bag.

"Here Kyoko, your lunch." I gave it to her.

"Thanks." Then she looked at me.

"What is it?"

"Won't you wear your uniform properly for once Onii-chan?"

"I like it this way, come on!" I said in an annoyed tone, she always scolds me when it comes to my uniform.

We walked to the path to school, lined with Sakura trees.

"Takumi here's your result for the placement exam." Iron man gave us envelopes. "You'll be assigned to whatever class is written in there."

"I already know which class I will be." I frowned.

"You know, I'm pretty disappointed because you did a great performance last year in Class A as their Class Rep."

Class Representatives is the person who scored highest in the test.

I sighed when the paper reads '**Class F'**

"Onii-chan, I got in Class A."

"Good going Kyoko." I patted her head.

* * *

I walked along the hallways and sighed. I just got in the worst class.

I went to Class F, the sign is almost breaking and I walked in.

Many people gasped.

"Isn't that Kazuto Takumi, Class 1-A's class rep.?"

"Why is he in 2-F?!"

I looked around the classroom, it is much different than Class-A, there is straw floors, Floor cushions, tables that are for children, the black board threatens to fall down from the wall and the window is broken.

Is this even a classroom?!

"Where do I seat?"

"Wherever you like."

"What the heck? There is no seating arrangement?!"

I sat at a cushion with almost no cotton in it and I put my bag on the table.

"Excuse me, Sensei! My cushion have no stuffing in it." Yoshii complained.

"Just deal with it."

"Excuse me, but there's wind blowing in from the crack in the window. It's quite cold."

"Just deal with it."

Just then, my table broke. "Umm, Sensei, my table broke." I spoke up.

"Just deal with it."

"What's with you?!" I frowned.

"Just kidding." He threw a super strong glue to me.

"I'm Fukuhara. The teacher for this class. I hope we'll have a-" Before he could finish his sentence, his desk broke down. "I'm going to get this fixed, you can study whatever for the meantime." He went out of the classroom.

"Man, this place sucks." Yoshii said. "Hey Takumi, are you getting used here?"

"Not really." I started fixing my table.

"So it must be really nice in Class-A , huh?" someone said. "You are the previous Class Rep. before right? I'm Sakamoto Yuuji Class-F's Class Rep." He said while lying down.

"Yuuji! You're in this Class too?!" Yoshii said in surprise.

"Akihisa, check out who else is here."

"Shimada-san!" Yoshii said happily.

I looked at her."Ah! Minami."

"Kazuto-kun, Yoshii-kun." She said happily. "Kazuto. Explain. Why are you here?" She said firmly.

"I brought someone at the clinic."

"You two know each other?"

"Yes, I am the one teaching her Japanese, she is my classmate before in Germany."

"Shimada-san I'm not surprised you are in Class-F-" I covered his mouth.

"Yoshii be careful." I warned.

It was too late Minami heard what he said. "Uh-oh."

She walked up to him and started hugging his head hard against her chest."Are you calling me an idiot?!"

"Owowowow! This shit hurts when flat chicks do it!"

"Yoshii you idiot! Don't tell her that!" I yelled.

Minami punched him on the stomach and the wind blew up her skirt.

Suddenly a blue haired guy went under her with a camera. "Almost..."

"That is Kouta Tsuchiya or Mitsurini." Sakamoto explained.

"I haven't lived in Japan for a while, so I couldn't read the questions. That's all." Minami said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Didn't I teach you enough Minami?" I asked.

"Well, Kanji is hard Kazuto-kun... I just learned the words." She said sheepishly.

"Don't worry I'll teach you Kanji later."

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Looks like it's pretty lively in here."

I looked at the person.

"Yuuko? Why are you here? And why are you wearing the boy's school uniform?" I asked her.

"Yuuko is my twin sister, I'm Hideyoshi Kinoshita! I'm a guy."

"You're a guy?!"

"Yes he is."

"Well, Yuuko did mention she have a twin brother..." I stood up. "I'm Kazuto Takumi, sorry for mistaking you for a girl." I held out my hand.

"It happens all the time, don't worry." He smiled and shook my hand.

"You're so different from Yuuko." I commented.

"Well, we are opposites."

"Hideyoshi!"

"Akihisa."

"Thank goodness we have a cute girl like Hideyoshi." Yoshii said.

"I'm a guy." Hideyoshi frowned.

"I'm a girl." Minami frowned as well.

"You guys don't get it. Girls are beings who are so gentle and kind that they can mend a broken heart." He said. "Shimada on the other hand. Is rough, frightening and flat-"

Minami twisted his joints. "Ouch, my joints!"

The door opened.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry I'm late." Everyone looked up. "I was in the nurse's office." Then she looked at me.

"Ah! Class Rep!"

"Mizuki."

"Hey! I am the Class Rep!" Sakamoto said.

"Sorry, I just got used to it... Kazuto-kun is our previous Class Rep."

"That's alright, just call me Kazuto okay?"

"Okay."

"Yoshii-kun."

"What is it Himeji-san?"

"Doesn't it hurt?"

Realization hit Yoshii hard. "Ouch! You're gonna snap my spine in two!"

"Almost there..." Tsuchiya was once again on the ground.

Then the wind from the broken window blew Minami's skirt high and Tsuchiya burst into a nosebleed.

"Don't leave us Mitsurini!" Yoshii shouted.

Tsuchiya tried to say something. "Don't talk! I'll call the ambulance!"

"L-Light Blue..." He fainted.

"Mitsurini!"

I sighed. At least this class is interesting.

Minami faced Mizuki. "Finally! There is another girl here."

"Umm.. Where do I sit?"

"You can sit wherever you like." I said lazily.

"Okay, thank you."

"Umm... Is that seat free?" She pointed at the seat between me and Yoshii.

"Yes! Definitely!" Yoshii said, his eyes sparkling.

She coughed. "Mizuki, you're still sick?"

"Yeah, a little.."

"This place is worn out as hell." Sakamoto said. "Like, the cushions might as well be rocks. The floor's a veritable breeding ground for mold. This isn't somewhere a sick person should be!"

* * *

The bell rang for lunch and we are cleaning our classroom, some dusts went to Mizuki and she coughed.

"Okay that's enough class, let's have lunch." I said and we put our brooms down.

I went to the cafeteria to eat but girls went in my way. "Kazuto-sama please have my lunch!"

"No mine!"

"Mine!" They put it all on the table.

"Umm, I have my own lunch." Shit, what am I gonna do? "Yoshii!"

"Yes?" He ran up to me.

"Would you like some lunch?"

"Yes!"

"Then get those!" I pointed at the 5 boxed lunches on the table.

He sweatdropped. "I'll just get one."

I sighed and picked up the lunches.

"Sakamoto, want one?"

"Where did you get that many?"

"Well..." I explained.

"You are one lucky guy Kazuto."

"No! I am not lucky, you know how hard it is, Yuuji?"

* * *

"Tsuchiya. here." I gave him one of the boxed lunch.

"...Sorry, but I'm not gay Takumi..."

"I didn't make that for you! It's an extra!"

"Oh okay... Wait do you want to buy the latest sexy photo of..."

"No!"

* * *

There is 3 left.

"Hideyoshi! Help me finish these lunch."

"Who gave them to you?"

"Girls."

"Oh Okay." He took one. "I'm gonna eat it later."

"So, Hideyoshi." I said nervously.

"What is it."

"How many guys confessed to you?"

"What kind of question is that?!"

"Just curious." I said sheepishly.

* * *

I decided to give Minami and Mizuki the last two lunches.

"Thank you! Kazuto-kun." Mizuki smiled.

"Thanks for this Kazuto."

"No problem."

I sighed in relief and ate my own lunch.

* * *

"Listen up guys!" Yuuji said to everyone in class. "I'd like to propose something as your Class Rep. I want us to engage in an Exam Summoning Battle."

"What?!" Hideyoshi said in surprise.

"An ESB? what the..." Minami said, her eyes widening.

"Hey Yuuji, isn't that to soon?" I asked.

"No worries." He smirked. "Everyone! Are you happy with this crappy classroom?"

"Hell no!" I sighed and went along with it.

"If we win an ESB, we'll be able to get Class-A's fabulous room!" He yelled. "We're the lowest class. The bottom of this school. We're nothing but a bunch of garbage!"

This class have low self-respect.

"That means we have nothing to lose! So why won't we give it a shot? And one more thing, we have him!" He pointed at Yoshii.

"Me?!"

Everyone did a 'What-the-heck' face.

"Yoshii Akihisa is a legendary Punishment Inspector."

"Really?!"

"I've never seen one before!"

"Amazing! He has left me in despair."

"Well, uh, not really." Yoshii said, blushing.

I raised my eyebrow. "Yuuji?"

"What is it Kazuto?"

"Is a Legendary Punishment Inspector strong?"

"Yeah, only very special people can be one. It's a title given to mentally disabled kids who get bad grades."

"In short, an idiot?" I asked.

"Yes, it can also be dumb, nitwit or stupid." Hideyoshi said.

"In other words, a worthless piece of crap." Minami said.

"Wow! That's amazing!" Mizuki said, her eyes sparkling.

"Just take me now!" Yoshii said in embarrassment.

"If we win an ESB, we can kiss the classroom goodbye. So, let's give it a shot?"

"Yeah!"

"We need to start with the class directly above us, Class-E." He looked at Yoshii. "Akihisa."

"What?"

"You are now F's ambassador. Go and declare war against Class-E."

"Huh? Me? Don't bad things usually happen to ambassadors from weaker countries when they declare war?"

"Nah, only in movies and novels. Come on who on Earth would mess with an ambassador?"

"But.." Yuuji grabbed his shoulder.

"Akihisa, you're the only one who could do this for us. Pretend that I tricked you or something. Hop on it!"

He sharply nodded.

* * *

Yoshii came back with bruises and bumps all over his face.

"Ah Yoshii, what are you doing here? I thought you are in the clinic by now." I held my chin "I'm impressed." I smiled at him.

"You expected this?! Takumi, why didn't you stop me?"

"I can't mess with the Class Rep's plans." I winked at him.

"How cruel are you people..."

"Well duh, I'm the Class Rep." Yuuji said.

"At least act like you're sorry!"

"We can no longer turn back Yoshii." I said, trying to calm him down.

"He's right, are you all prepared?" Yuuji asked."Isn't this what you wanted?"

"Yeah, don't worry I'm ready." He smiled.

* * *

"Everyone, our supervisor is Mr. Hasegawa. Seize him right before fifth period, while he's walking to Class-E."

"Mr. Hasegawa the Math teacher?" Yoshii asked.

"Math is my thing." Minami said.

"All right, Shimada will be our mainline, since she's good at Math."

"I am pretty high at Math too." I said.

"Good, how about you Himeji?" Yuuji asked.

"I'm not bad."

"Then the three of us should team up!"

"No." Yuuji said.

"Why?" Yoshii asked.

"Your attack points are equal to the grade you received on your last test. And our last test was.."

"The placement test which I got 0." I finished.

"I also got 0." Mizuki said.

"You can take a recovery test once the ESB begins. If Himeji and Kazuto takes it, they'll be able to join us when they finish."

"No problem." I grinned at them.

"Okay." Himeji answered.

"Good luck."

"Thanks." We both said at the same time.

Just the I saw a figure of a female with blackish purple hair by the door.

"Shouko?" I mumbled.

* * *

"We've seized Hasegawa-sensei!"

"Alright! It's time for war people! Let's go!" Yuuji said.

"Come on Mizuki!" We rushed at the recovery test room.

"Hurry up and get started." Takahashi-sensei said.

I nodded and started answering the questions. After a while of answering, Minami went in. "I want to take the recovery test!"

"Whatever you receive on this will become your Avatar's attack points the next time you summon it."

Takahashi-sensei pushed her glasses back up.

"If you score low, then your Avatar will become weak. Are you alright with that?"

"Yes." Minami answered eagerly.

"Which subject?"

"Math, please."

The teacher gave her papers and she started answering it.

"Oh no Kanji! I'll skip this question."

I concentrated answering as much as I can that my pen is making fast noises on the table.

I finished a pile of tests. "Mizuki, let's go!"

"Okay!"

* * *

We ran to Class-F.

"I, Hiromi Nakabayashi, challenge you, to-"

"Kazuto Takumi, I accept!" I shouted. "Summon."

My avatar went out, it is the smaller version of me. It was wearing an archer outfit. It's attack points are still loading.

"Summon!" Mizuki summoned hers and it held a broad sword.

My avatar shot it's arrows fast and half of Class-E lost.

Mizuki's avatar finished the other half and finally our scores showed.

**Mizuki Himeji: 412**

**Kazuto Takumi: 436**

"Their scores are Class A level!"

"Why are students like that in Class-F?!"

"There they are." Yuuji said calmly.

"Kazuto Takumi?! Class-A's Class Rep?" Nakabayashi said in surprise.

"Former Class Rep." I corrected her.

"And Mizuki Himeji?! Don't tell me ... you two..."

"Yoshii!" Minami went behind us.

"Shimada-san!"

"These two are totally awesome!"

She told them what happened in the classroom.

"No wonder they are candidates for Class-A."

"That is their score?!" Yoshii's jaw dropped.

"In Fumizuki Academy, you can take as many tests as you wish during the testing period. As such, you can acquire as many points as you are capable of."

"So your plan was..."

"To buy time while they took the test." Yuuji finished.

"No one told me you two were in Class-F!"

I smirked. "Why? You didn't ask."

"Y-You."

"I'm sorry, Nakabayashi-san." I shoot an arrow at her avatar.

* * *

"Wow! You two were amazing! Now we can switch classrooms and facilities with Class-E."

"No. We're not exchanging facilities. We'll keep what we have now. Hey, don't you think it's a good idea, Nakabayashi?"

"Wait. Why?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Why Yuuji? I mean, we won!" Yoshii said hysterically.

Then the door opened.

"So it's over?"

"Hideyoshi, why are you dressed like that?"

"I'm over here Akihisa." Hideyoshi spoke up.

"Huh?" Yoshii looked at the both of them. "There are two of you?!"

"She's my twin sister."

"Yuuko." I said.

She gasped. "Class Rep. What are you doing here? I thought you transferred schools."

"Who said I transferred? I just went out of the classroom during the placement test." I said as I crossed my arms. "And just call me Kazuto since I am not your Class Rep anymore."

"But- Fine. Kazuto. I am now the ambassador of Class 2-A, Yuuko Kinoshita."

She looked at me for confirmation. I nodded for her to go on.

"I'm sorry Kazuto but we, Class-A declare war on you Class-F."

"WHAT?!" Everyone was taken aback.

"So, Yuuko, why are you declaring war on us?" I asked.

"Class Rep has her reasons, I'm afraid I can't tell you."

I think I know her reasons. "Okay, we accept. Right Yuuji?"

"Of course." He grinned.

**A/N: Class-A respects Kazuto, so they are not gonna taunt them so much now. Please Review. See you next chapter.**


	2. Lilies, Roses and Health (Part 1)

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Baka to Test or any of it's characters, I just own the Original Characters.**

**Chapter 2: Lilies, Roses and Health - Part 1**

**~Kyoko's P.O.V.~**

"Hey, Kyoko." Yuuko ran towards me.

"Yuuko?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Did you get Class Rep's files already? We need them."

"Ah! I almost forgot, I'll just go get the files outside."

"Remember Kyoko, it's on the shelf." She smiled.

"Don't worry, I won't forget." I smiled back.

I went out of the classroom and went to the shelf Class Rep said it will be.

"Why is the shelf so high?" I frowned and started to reach for it.

"Need any help?" A voice said from behind me.

I turned around and raised my eyebrow.

"Yuuko, why are you crossdressing?"

"No, I'm not Yuuko, I'm her twin brother."

"Brother?! B-But you're a girl!"

"I'm a guy!" He frowned.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry." I held out my hand. "I'm Kyoko Takumi, Class-A." I smiled cheerfully.

"I'm Hideyoshi Kinoshita, Class-F" He shook my hand. "Do you need some help with that?"

"Yeah, Kind of." I rubbed the back of my head.

He took it easily. "Here you go."

I frowned a little because it's unfair he took it easily. I sighed. "Thanks."

"So is my brother, Kazuto your friend?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes." He nodded.

"I see, you better not betray him, alright? Kinoshita-kun?"

"Of course not!"

I smiled at him. "Fine, I trust you that you wouldn't do that, okay?"

"Sure."

"Thanks Kinoshita-kun, I better go, thanks." I flashed him a smile.

"You're welcome, Takumi-san." He smiled back.

I opened the door to my classroom, and suddenly I felt a huge force on my side.

"Aiko?!" My best friend Aiko tackled me.

"Are you a lesbian?" She smirked.

"What?! Are you crazy?!" I asked incredulously.

"Well, I just saw you flirting with the school's most popular girl, Hideyoshi Kinoshita!" She put her hands on her hips.

"He's a guy! Plus, I was not flirting with him!"

Her eyes widened. "He's a guy? So, Yuuko wasn't lying when she said about her _twin brother_? I thought that was her twin sister?!"

"Well, he looks like a girl alright."

"So, did you get the files?"

"Yes, yes now I have to give this to Shouko, okay?" I sighed.

* * *

**~Hideyoshi's P.O.V.~**

So that was Kazuto's twin sister? She really looks like him except for the height and her slightly rounded eyes that gave her a looks of innocence, which is kind of cute.

I went in the classroom.

"Hideyoshi, did you manage to get some some strong glue?" Kazuto aked.

"Yeah, it's here." I handed it to him. "Kazuto, I met your sister today."

"Really? What did she say?"

"Nothing, she was really cheerful." I smiled. "She couldn't reach something from a high shelf so I helped her out."

"Oh, I see." He smirked. "Kyoko is really bothered about her height."

"Is that so? I must have pissed her off when I helped her."

"Well, I think she is a little annoyed because you were showing off your height to her."

I laughed. "That's so cute of her."

"People always say that." He chuckled.

* * *

**~Kazuto's P.O.V.~**

"Here's the glue, Yoshii." I threw it to him.

"Thanks." He stuck the leg of the table to his chair. "It ain't called super glue for nothing. They're as good as new in no time."

"We should feel blessed that we can afford the luxury of such high quality glue." Hideyoshi said.

"It's only natural to upgrade your supply after winning a tough battle, man, but we could use Class-E's desks right now..." He sighed. "Yuuji! Why the hell did you turn down the trade?!"

"Seriously, man? You like those shitty desks?" Yuuji said, trying to calm him down.

I noticed the glue is on the table.

"They're better than this damn flimsy tables!" He slammed his right hand on top of the table and his hand was stuck on it.

"You don't study anyway Yoshii, what difference does it make to you?" I asked lazily. As I sat on a table.

"A big one!" He shouted. "I eat on it, I sleep on it and I draw on it! As you can see, my desk is an important part of my school experience."

"This is the last day we'll be using them. Class-A declared war on us, yeah?" Yuuji said, putting his arms behind his head. "We're gonna beat them and start using their facilities."

"Don't be overconfident, Yuuji." I ran my hand through my short black hair. "Overconfidence leads to loss you know?"

"Don't worry Kazuto, I have a plan." He stood up. "I have to negotiate, see you later."

"What will you do?" I asked before he went out.

"I will engage a one-on-one battle between the two Class Reps."

"What?!" We shouted at him like he was insane.

"Don't worry, I'll do just fine."

"Hey, Yuuji, Shouko is a tough opponent."

"Trust me." He walked away.

* * *

_A while later..._

He came back a while later.

"Akihisa, Himeji, Shimada, Hideyoshi, Kazuto, and Mitsurini. Come with me." We went to the rooftop.

"It will be five-on-five." He said. "Akihisa, Himeji, Shimada, Mitsurini and me will battle but..."

"But what?"

"Kazuto will be our trump card."

"Are you sure we go through with this?" Hideyoshi asked. "I've heard some nasty rumors about Shouko Kirishima, Class-A's Rep."

I frowned. "What kind of rumors?"

"She's smart and beautiful but, she doesn't have a boyfriend or anything. So the rumors say she have no interest in guys."

Yoshii's eyes widened. "So her goal is..." He started imagining dirty things. "H-Himeji-san."

I smacked his head. "Stop thinking dirty, Yoshii."

"But just in-case Kazuto, she might take Himeji or Hideyoshi." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey! I'm a girl too!" Minami shouted.

"Sure you are." I said sarcastically. Then my eyes widened when I just said that out loud.

She emitted a large amount of dark aura. "Kazuto!" She tried to grab hold of me to twist my joints but I quickly dodged her, when she gave up, she began hitting me with a book.

"Ouch! Minami!"

"Take back what you said!"

"I found you Onee-sama!" A girl who I recognized as Shimizu from Class-D tackled her.

"Miharu?!" At least Shimizu saved me.

"You're so mean! How could you drink tea with them instead of hanging out with me?!" She said with puppy dog eyes.

"Let go! Get of me!" She shouted while jerking Shimizu off her arm.

"Payback's a jerk isn't it?" I smirked.

"Stop it! Get away from me!" She

"Don't be shy Onee-sama! I know you love me, you're just hiding it."

"I'm not a tomboy! Kazuto! Help me out here!"

"No." I bluntly stated while smiling in satisfactory.

She angrily dashed to me and hugged me from behind as tightly as she can. "Ouch! Let go Minami!"

"Aren't you Class-A famous Class Rep?" Shimizu asked.

"Yes! Now help me- Ugh!" She hugged me tighter.

"Why would I betray Onee-sama?" She put her hands on her hips.

I blushed a little."I know Minami that you love me but, don't get so possessive, you know I love you too." I blurted and Minami blushed.

"Is this true, Onee-sama? You are cheating on me in front of me?!" She started pulling Minami away from me.

I smirked. "Yeah, 'Onee-sama' we are getting married next week right?" I said and she blushed harder.

"I won't let you mar her!" Shimizu strongly pushed me away and I was free. "Thanks Miharu."

"You got tricked Miharu!" Minami said angrily.

"No! I can't let you get married!"

"I was lying, you can't sign a marriage contract when you are under 18." I grinned at her.

"You!" She held me tightly by the arm.

"Hey, Miharu, you do realize that I am Class-A's Class Rep right?"

"Yeah so what?!" She yelled.

"No he's not-"

I cut Minami off. "If you do something to me, I will declare war against your class and get your facilities."

"How do you suppose you are going to do that?"

"I know Genji Hiraga, your Class Rep is competitive, especially to Class-A and he is not going to back down on an ESB." I said in a 'matter-of-factly' tone.

"No! Please, I don't want crappy facilities." She let go of me.

"No! Miharu he's lying."

"It's up to you if you believe me or not-" Suddenly, I was tackled on the ground.

"I've had enough of your sharp wits!" Miharu grabbed my collar and was about to punch me.

"I will say whatever you want if you let go of me."

"W-Well say that I-I'm pretty." She stuttered and I took the chance to slip out of her grasp.

"Okay, I will say it." I smiled. "You are pretty."

She blushed crimson red.

"Very pretty actually." I paused. "Pretty manly." I chuckled and ran to the rooftop door.

"Kazuto!" She emitted the dark aura again.

"Bye! I'll go ahead everyone." Then I looked at Miharu. "Anyway Miharu, I'm in Class-F." I winked at her and her jaw dropped.

* * *

_Next Day..._

"Kyoko! Breakfast." I called from downstairs.

We ate our breakfast talking about random things.

"So, Kyoko." I ate a piece of tempura.

"What is it, Onii-chan?"

"I heard you already met Hideyoshi." I said. "What do you think of him?"

"Well, he is pretty sweet actually and he looks a lot like a girl but, I think there is something masculine about him, but I don't know really."

"Yeah, I think so too."

"Anyway Onee-chan.."

"Is it about the ESB?"

"Yes, don't think that because you're my brother I'll go easy on you."

"You too actually but, I'm just a replacement so I wouldn't be much in there."

"What are your classmates thinking?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, I like it this way, having to depend on someone else for once." I smiled.

"If you say so.." We continued eating.

* * *

_School_

We went to Class-A for the ESB I just sat there while they got ready, I plugged in my earphones and rested my head on my hand as I began to watch what was going to happen.

Class A's participants are, Shouko, Aiko, Kyoko, Yuuko and Kubo, while for Class-F is Yuuji, Akihisa, Kouta, Minami and Mizuki.

"All right, let's begin Round 1." Takahashi-sensei's voice boomed in the whole classroom which is big.

"Why am I the Round girl?" Hideyoshi complained.

"What are you talking about?" Yoshii asked. "There's no one more suited for it than you."

"But I'm not a girl."

"Would both participants step forward?" Takahashi-sensei gave permission for an ESB.

"Good luck, Shimada." Yuuji said.

"Off I go." She stepped forward.

"Let's make this quick, I don't feel like prolonging a battle with someone who is going to lose anyway." Yuuko said arrogantly.

"You're in for a shock if you think I'm weak just 'cause I'm in Class-F." Minami said in the same tone.

"Begin!"

"Summoning Avatar! Summon!" Minami summoned here avatar.

**Minami Shimada: 182**

"My Math is at Class-B level."

Yuuko just looked at here without interest.

"Wow cool." She said sarcastically. "Summon!"

**Yuuko Kinoshita: 376**

"As expected of Yuuko." I commented.

Yuuko's avatar is wearing a heavy armor and it's weapon is a Jousting Lance, Yuuko's avatar stabbed Minami's avatar and it eventually lost.

"I'm in Class-A you know?"

"Victor: Yuuko Kinoshita of Class-A!"

Everyone in Class-A rejoiced.

"Not a surprising turn of events." Yoshii said. "I mean, you forgot that Class-A is higher than Class-B-" She kicked him away.

* * *

"Let's commence with Round 2. Would both participants please step forward?"

"I'm Kyoko Takumi of Class-A ." My sister grinned. "Summon!" Her avatar is wearing a samurai girl's outfit and it's weapon is a katana.

"It's all up to you, Akihisa." Yuuji pat him on the back

"Me? We're screwed we lose this one."

"Don't give me that, I believe in you."

"So you want me to get serious?" He said, flipping his brown hair.

"Yeah, you can stop hiding it now. Show everyone your true strength."

"Man, don't make it easy for me." He said in a carefree tone.

Akihisa stepped forward, his right hand still stuck on the table since yesterday.

"So, what is your true power?" Kyoko tilted her head curiously.

"Don't worry, you'll know immediately. You'll be the first one to see my true power."

"Yeah, and?"

"Well, I've always kept it a secret, but I'm actually..."

"Actually?" She persuaded him to go on.

"Left-handed."

Kyoko laughed. "That's all? I thought it was something else, I like you, you're funny."

"Was that a confession?" Akihisa blushed. "I know I'm handsome but, let's save that for later, Summon!"

**Kyoko Takumi: 389**

**Akihisa Yoshii: 87**

Kyoko's avatar moved in lightning speed and knocked Akihisa's avatar in one hit, and of course, Akihisa took the damage and the table stuck on his hand broke.

"Victor: Kyoko Takumi!" Everyone in Class-A cheered once again.

"What the hell does being left-handed have to do with your test scores?!" Minami yelled at him.

"Now's when it really starts." Yuuji said. "Time to get serious."

"You bastard! I thought you believed in me!" Akihisa shouted.

"I believed that you'd lose." He said bluntly.

"I'm gonna get you someday with my left hand!" He shouted angrily.

* * *

"Round 3 will now begin!"

"Wish me luck!" Mizuki said.

"Good luck Himeji!"

"Thanks!"

"I'll be her opponent." Kubo went up to her.

"Kubo." I frowned, he is gonna be a tough opponent.

"So, what subject?" Takahashi-sensei asked.

"Mixed subject." Kubo said.

"This is bad, all of his subjects scores will sum up, which is high." I mumbled. "But, Mizuki's smart too so I wouldn't worry so much."

"Hey! Let Himeji-san pick!" Akihisa yelled.

"No, it's alright."

"Start Battle!"

"Summon." His avatar wears medieval-age armor and wields dual scythes.

**Kubo Toshimitsu: 3997**

"Summoning Being, Summon!" She summoned her avatar.

**Mizuki Himeji: 4409**

I sighed in relief, there is a chance for us to win.

"When did you...?" Kubo said in shock. "Go!"

"I decided to give it my best shot."

It has been a tough battle, they keep clashing at each other.

"I won't let all of you down!" She did a front flip and hit Kubo.

"Victor: Mizuki Himeji of Class-F!" I smiled, we might turn the table around.

* * *

"Round 4 will now begin, Class-A: Aiko Kudou, Class-F: Kouta Tsuchiya."

"What subject?" Aiko asked.

"Health..."

"I heard you're pretty good with health, but I'm pretty good at it too, in a different way. I use the knowledge _physically._"

"Physically?" He started to think dirty, and eventually fainted with a nosebleed.

"Mitsurini!" Akihisa ran to him. "How dare you do that to Mitsurini! That's dirty!"

"What are you gonna do? Sub for him? Anyone can tell that you're hopeless though. I can teach you health if you want. Physically of course." She winked.

He also fainted in a nosebleed.

"This guys are hopeless." I sighed and stood up and walked to the battlefield.

"Kazuto! Help me carry this guys away." Yuuji said as he was carrying both of them.

"Sure." I took Tsuchiya from him, he have blood all over his face.

"K-Kazuto..." He huffed.

"What is it, Tsuchiya?"

"Stand in for me."

"Can't you stand up, Tsuchiya?"

"I..I can't anymore, the perverted master is calling for me." After he said that, he fainted.

I sighed, and scratched my head and put him down on the stretcher.

"Now, who's going to stand in he's place?" Aiko asked Yuuji.

"Oh, he is."

"He? Who is _he?_" She asked, looking around confusedly.

"I'm here!" I stepped up on the battlefield. "Ready Aiko?"

**A/N: Okay, I'm cutting it off here anyway, thanks Noah Thomson for the review and the pairing in this story is, a surprise I guess so there is no guarantee he is gonna end up with Mizuki, It can be either Minami, Mizuki, Shouko, Aiko, Yuuko or even Miharu.**

**See you next chapter!**

**~ XxMMRNxX**


	3. Lilies, Roses and Health (Part 2)

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Baka to Test. I just own the OC's.**

**Chapter 3: Lilies, Roses and Health – Part 2**

Aiko stood there speechless, suddenly, she opened her mouth to speak.

"Kazuto, what are you doing there?" She raised an eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm in Class 2-F." I said in a 'duh' voice.

"How did that happen?" She put her hands on her hips. "Explain. Now."

"I failed the placement test." I said bluntly and popped a lollipop in my mouth.

She went near me and flicked my forehead.

"Ow, what was that for?!" I glared at her.

"You're lying." She said firmly.

"Hey, I'm being serious here Aiko." I rubbed my head.

"How did you get zero?"

I smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Just answer the question."

"Well, I went out of the classroom."

"And the reason is?"

"To bring someone to the clinic." I said. "Look, can we just proceed to the battle?"

"Of course." She suddenly became friendly again.

"Good, let's start." I took the lollipop out of my mouth.

"Which subject?" Ms. Takahashi asked as she pushed her glasses up.

"Home Economics." I cracked my knuckles.

"Bring it on." She grinned and put her hands behind her head.

"All right, let the battle commence." Ms. Takahashi said, raising her arm up in the process.

For some reason my uniform began waving because of the wind. "Summon."

**Kazuto Takumi: 527**

"Summon!" She shouted.

Her avatar is wearing a school girl sailor uniform and it's weapon is an axe.

**Aiko Kudou: 532**

I frowned. I never knew she was good in this subject. I took a step back.

"I studied for this ESB you know?" She smiled. "I'll show you who's stronger. Go!"

Her avatar ran swung it's axe to my avatar. "Goodbye Kazuto!"

My avatar blocked the axe with it's bow and jumped far off and shot two arrows at Aiko's avatar.

"Done." I smirked and put my hands in my pocket.

"I-I lost?" Her eyes widened.

"Thanks for pointing that out, Captain Obvious."

"Hey, I don't need sarcasm now Kazuto." She frowned as she walked away from the battlefield.

"Sorry and I probably need to tell you this, your moves are easy to read Aiko."

"I'll keep that in mind." She smiled.

"Victor: Kazuto Takumi of Class-F." Class-F's cheer echoed through out the classroom.

"Amazing! We're in an even split now!" Minami said, doing a happy dance.

"The next match will determine everything." Hideyoshi crossed his arms and looked at the battlefield.

"All right, let's begin the last round." Ms. Takahashi's voice boomed through the speakers again.

"It's finally my turn, watch and learn." He said and walked to the battlefield. "I'm Class-F's rep, Sakamoto Yuuji."

"I'm Class-A's rep, Kirishima Shouko." She walked up.

"What subject?" Ms. Takahashi asked Yuuji.

"I choose a restricted Japanese history test for the final round." Yuuji said with confidence. "The material will be of the elementary school level. The maximum points will be 100."

The crowd of students that are watching started to chatter.

"A testing showdown?!"

"Not an avatar battle?"

Everyone settled down when Ms. Takahashi spoke up.

"Very well. Prepare yourselves. Both participants, please head to the classroom." She said in an authoritative voice.

"Have you lost your mind Yuuji?!" Akihisa said hysterically, grabbing his head while panicking.

Hideyoshi walked up while fixing his clothes.

"Won't both of you get 100s if it's elementary school level?"

Minami rubbed the back of her head.

"Isn't it just going to end in a draw?" She asked.

"No, a simple mistake means you lose it all." I said, as I threw the lollipop stick in the trash bin.

"Exactly, this is a test of endurance and concentration, not academics." Yuuji explained.

"Yuuji..." Akihisa said, looking depressed.

"Don't worry, Akihisa, I got this." Yuuji said, giving a thumbs-up to Akihisa.

"Once Shouko memorizes something, she'll never forget it." I stated. "Doesn't that mean you're at disadvantage then? You're dealing with history." I scratched the back of my head.

Yuuji shook his head. "No, that's the point."

"What do you mean?" I said and raised an eyebrow.

"She memorized the Taika Reforms as taking place in the year 625." He smiled.

I suddenly remembered something. "Now that you mention it..."

_~Flashback~_

_Today is the day of the placement test, all the students of first year are in one big classroom, I sat in the seat between Mizuki and Shouko._

"_Shouko we better study for the placement test while the teacher is not yet here."_

_She nodded. "Kazuto, Japanese History."_

_I grabbed the Japanese History book and asked her questions from random parts of the book and she answered them all correctly._

_I flipped the page. "Next question, what year did Taika Reforms take place?" I asked._

"_625." She said, with no emotions at all._

"_What? Wrong, it's 645." I frowned and looked up from the book._

"_625." She pressed on._

"_645." I argued, my eyebrows furrowing downwards and I put the book down on the table._

"_625." She still didn't give up on her answers._

"_Why are you so stubborn? It's 645!" I snapped._

_She started twisting my arm. "625."_

"_Okay okay, fine, stop twisting my arm!"_

_She smiled in satisfactory._

"_Geez, why did I became best friends with someone like you?" I mumbled, rubbing my arms as I picked the book up again._

_~End of Flashback~_

"That's what happened." I smiled at the memory.

"Good, she still thinks Taika Reforms happened in year 625." Yuuji pumped his fist on the air.

"I thought that Taika Reforms really did happen in year 625." Akihisa said as we walked with Yuuji toward the classroom door.

"No, they took place in 645. She is gonna answer them incorrectly and those grand facilities are ours." Yuuji said, smiling in confidence. "I'm going." He walked in the classroom and sat on a chair.

They showed what was happening inside the classroom, in the plasma TV.

Ms. Takahashi gave the both of them the papers both flipped down so they wouldn't see the questions yet, she walked around and smiled.

"Now, please begin." The both of them flipped over their papers.

"What will happen if the question doesn't show up?" Hideyoshi asked as he removed the ribbon from his hair.

"Well, if his endurance and concentration aren't as good as hers then, we will lose." I said, playing with something in my pocket.

"But if it does appear we might win, right?" Mizuki said hopefully, looking worried.

"Yes." Minami said confidently.

The questions are displayed on screen.

**Who did Oda Nobunaga make an alliance with in the Battle of Nagashino?**

**Who signed the Harris Treaty with American Consul General Harris?**

**When did Taika Reforms take place?**

"There it is!" Akihisa said and started dancing around, getting weird looks from everyone in the room except us.

_~Afternoon~_

"I shall hereby announce the scores for the restricted exam." Ms. Takahashi said as she stood up in front of the classroom.

"Class-A Representative Shouko Kirishima." The scores showed on the plasma TV. "97 points."

"Yes!" Akihisa shouted, pumping his fist up.

Kubo punched the ground and Yuuko was angrily crossing her arms and Aiko is trying to calm her down.

"Next, Class-F's Representative, Yuuji Sakamoto." She said pushing her glasses up.

Everyone in Class-F are already rejoicing, but I got a bad feeling about this so I looked at Ms. Takashi intently.

"53 points." She put her hands on her hips

I saw this coming, but I expected at least 90 above since it is for elementary.

Akihisa fainted in shock.

"Oi Yoshii." I poked him. "I think he's dead."

"Kazuto, here use this." Hideyoshi gave me a taser.

"Hideyoshi, isn't this dangerous?" I waved the taser in front of him.

"Don't worry, it will wake him up."

"You sure?" I looked at Akihisa with a priceless face. "Wait a minute, let me take a picture of him first."

I took out my phone and pictured him.

"Alright, if he dies in this taser." I turned on the taser that made an electrical sound. "You are at fault Hideyoshi."

"Go on."

I stuck the taser on him and he jumped up in shock. "Kazuto what was that for?!" He yelled angrily.

"Don't look at me, Hideyoshi told me to do it.." I pointed at Hideyoshi.

"Hey, it worked, didn't it?" Hideyoshi said with a slight smile on his face.

"Hideyoshi!" Akihisa stomped towards him.

"Mitsurini gave me the taser." He pointed at Kouta who is looking under Mizuki's skirt.

"Mitsurini!" He lunged at Tsuchiya.

"Shimada passed it to me." He said quietly, cleaning his camera.

"Minami!" He pointed at her.

"What? Sakamoto gave it to me."

"Yuuji!" He glared at Yuuji.

"I snatched it from Shouko after she tried to kill me with the taser."

Akihisa, who wouldn't dare to go near Shouko just gave up.

"Hey it's alright, Yoshii-kun." Mizuki comforted him by patting his back.

"Himeji-san." Akihisa said with tears on his face. "You're so kind."

In the end we traded our coffee tables with orange boxes.

I sighed as I walked to McDonalds.

"Kazuto, you're late." Rika, my co-worker put her hands on her hips.

Nakamura Rika, she have dark brown hair, tied up in a ponytail and she wears glasses over her emerald green eyes, she is 17 years old and goes to another school.

"Sorry, we had a battle in school." I went behind the counter and hung the coat of my uniform.

I put on a red apron that says 'McDonalds' on it and a red cap with the same logo.

"How 'bout your school? Got in trouble again?" I asked as I fried some burgers.

She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Well... It is actually Tsuki's fault for putting in the wrong ingredients."

"Hey, I heard my name." Tsuki walked in the kitchen.

Yukimura Tsuki, he have short ashy blonde hair and light blue eyes, he is a year older than us and goes to the same school as Rika.

"You gave me the wrong list Rika, It's your fault." He crossed his arms.

"You should have known it's wrong!" She fought back.

"Okay that's enough you two. We have a customer." I said going in between them. "Tsuki, continue frying the burgers will you?"

"Sure thing." He grinned and went to the stove.

A girl went in the counter, she have emerald green eyes and her red hair is tied in twin tails.

"Onii-san, how much is your happy meal?" She asked and she looked at the toy on display hopefully.

"150 Yen."

She began to look sad, looks like she doesn't have enough money.

I put some money from my pocket in the counter and I got a happy meal box from the kitchen and gave it to her.

"Here kid, my treat." I smiled at her as I handed her the box. "What's your name?"

"It's Hazuki." She took the box from me and hugged me. "Thanks Onii-san."

"High five." I held out my hand and she high-fived me.

"Bye!" She waved at me.

I waved back at her.

"The kids like you as always, Kazuto." Rika went behind me.

"Not my fault they don't like you, Rika."

She slapped my head. "Stop being mean."

"Okay, okay I'm sorry." I frowned.

I walked home through a shortcut in the alley, but then, a delinquent came out of nowhere.

"Hey, it's a kid from Fumizuki." A guy with ashy blonde hair like Tsuki said. "Do you have some money?"

"Nope." I said, popping the 'p'.

He cracked his knuckles. "Help me relieve my stress then."

He punched me but I dodged him, I punched him on the face and he punched me on the stomach.

"Ow, you got a good hit." I smiled at him painfully.

"You're not bad either kid." He smirked.

"Stop calling me kid, you're like, only two years older than me, senpai."

He began to kick me but I caught his leg.

"Hey, that's enough!" I heard a familiar voice.

"Tsuki?"

"Kazuto! Nii-san! Enough!" He went in between us.

"Tsuki, you know this kid?" He asked.

"Yes, he is my co-worker in McDonalds."

"So he is the brother you keep talking about."

"Hahaha, you could have told me that you know my little bro!" He patted me on the back. "What's your name?"

"Kazuto, Takumi Kazuto."

"I'm Yukimura Tsuneo."

"Nice meeting you."

"Well, Kazuto couldn't say our first meeting is nice, but, nice meeting you too."

"I'm sorry, my brother is a senior, problem child in our school."

"I see, no need to apologize Tsuki."

"I'm home!" I called out.

Kyoko was watching the TV while sitting on the couch.

"Onii-chan, What did you bring?"

"Just leftovers from my work." I brought out the plastic bag. "Here, I already ate with Rika and Tsuki."

"Thanks."

I couldn't help but notice a small expression of guilt on Kyoko's face.

"What's wrong Kyoko?"

She put on an obviously fake smile.

"Nothing's wrong."

"I'm your twin, I know something's wrong with you."

She sighed. "Look, Onii-chan, I'm sorry we made your facilities worse because we challenged you to an ESB."

"No, it's partly our fault for accepting it, don't feel guilty, look I bought you the new toy in McDonalds."

"Hahaha, you're weird Onii-chan that's for kids."

"Our boss gave us one each." I shrugged.

**A/N: Okay, I know it's short but, I'll update the next chapter as fast as possible. And I added three new OC don't worry, they'll play a big part in the story, I think.**

**See you next chapter!**

**~XxMMRNxX**


	4. Crepes, Key chains and Dates

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Baka to Test or any of it's characters.**

**Chapter 4: Crepes, Key chains and Dates**

"Hey we are gonna be late, let's run!" Kyoko said while panicking.

"Calm down."

"It's freaking 7:30! And our house is 40 minutes away from school." She pulled my arm and ran.

"Hey, calm down, let go of me!" We turned around the corner and we saw Kubo and Yoshii on the ground.

"Aren't you Yoshii Akihisa of Class-F?!" Kubo said while he is on the ground and he blushed.

"Oh yeah weren't you Kubo of Class-A?" Akihisa said.

Kubo quickly stood up and pushed his glasses up. "That's me, Toshimitsu Kubo, Class Rank 2."

"Kubo!" Kyoko waved at him.

"Kyoko." He ran up to Kyoko. "Hey Kazuto."

"Hi Kubo."

"Ne, Kubo." Akihisa said, his eyes sparkling.

"What is it?" He turned around.

"You're not going to eat that, are you?" Akihisa looked at the ground, I looked at the ground as well and saw a piece of bitten bread.

"He wants something that came from my mouth that badly..." Kubo mumbled, pushing his glasses up.

I looked at Akihisa in disbelief. "Yoshii, that's already dirty."

"The 30 second rule." He said.

"Seriously, you have problems." I said. "The people are watching."

He looked around and saw people staring at him. "You're right." He sighed.

"We will see you later, let's go to class, Kyoko, It's late." Kubo walked off.

"Goodbye Onii-chan." She ran off with Kubo and the people went away too.

"It's mine!" Akihisa jumped on the bread, but Mr. Fukuhara stepped on it.

"Oh did I just step on something?"

"Yes, my lifeline." Akihisa mumbled with tears on his face.

"Yoshii, stand up." I pulled up his arm, just then, I heard his stomach grumble. "Are you broke?"

"Yes, I finished my money on video games."

"Why don't you sell them?" I said as we walked to school.

"Dude, no! They're works of art! There's no substitute for them! I can't just trade them for food!" He said incredulously.

"Chill." I searched my bag for something.

"Here." I gave him Kyoko's sandwich. "Kyoko doesn't want this anymore."

"Thanks, you saved my life." He said as we went to the locker room.

"Good morning, Mizuki." I waved at her.

"G-Good morning.." She almost dropped her pink letter. "Kazuto-kun..." Her face is pink and walked in the classroom in a hurry.

"Okay. That was unexpected." I opened my locker and three letters flew out. "Wha-"

"Oh are these love letters?" Yuuji popped out behind me.

"Kazuto, you bastard! You betrayed us!" Akihisa cried.

"Seize the traitor!" Masked guys came to get me.

"Put me down! Let go!" I struggled.

I managed to escape and ran to Akihisa and Yuuji. "You bastards! Who are those guys?"

"The FFF inquisition, they punish bishounens like you who are popular with girls and guys who are romantically involved with girls."

"Why do they do that?"

"Because, girls don't like them, so that's why they punish guys who are popular to be fair." Yuuji explained.

I walked in the classroom with Akihisa and Yuuji.

"I never thought our facilities would get worse." Akihisa said. "And it's your fault bastard!" He pointed at Yuuji.

"Build a bridge and get over it." Yuuji said in a pissed tone. "We gave it all we had."

"Except your the one who lost!"

"What's your problem Akihisa?" Minami spoke up. "You're not one to be talking here. Neither of us were any help at all."

"I guess, Hideyoshi's sister beat the crap out of you because you're too simple-"

Minami kicked him away. "Ouch!"

Akihisa stood up and rubbed his head.

"Yuuji is supposed to be the key of our plan!" He pointed at Yuuji. "He couldn't even ace an elementary school level test!"

"You can't blame Sakamoto! I like this classroom so much, there is no problem." Mizuki said while smiling.

"There is nothing likeable about this classroom." I said as I looked around.

"Well, you can sit wherever you want in this class..." She said while blushing.

The classroom door opened. Ironman came in.

"Take your seat every- Oh you're all seated."

"Why are you here, Mr. Nishimura?" Minami asked from her seat.

"I'm here to help you guys improve your grades since you're all retarded." Ironman slammed his desk. "From now on, I, the detention master, will be taking Mr. Fukuhara's place as your homeroom teacher!"

"WHAT THE?! IRONMAN IS GONNA BE OUR HOMEROOM TEACHER!" Everyone shouted as they got disappointed looks on their faces.

"Get ready for some hardcore teaching kiddos!"

* * *

Akihisa sighed as we sat on the rooftop.

"We're going to have to take supplemental lessons from that demon literally everyday."

"Yeah." Hideyoshi agreed. "I wonder if there is a way out of this."

"Oh yeah! Why don't we just start another ESB and win it this time?"

"We can't." I said, twirling my pen.

"Why?!"

"The rules state a class that has lost an ESB cannot declare another one for three months." I stated while running my hand through my hair.

"Three months?! You have got to be kidding!"

"Don't worry, three months will fly by in no time." Yuuji said as he stood up.

"Let's use this time to think of new strategies." Hideyoshi suggested.

"Why am I so unlucky?" Akihisa shouted.

Suddenly, Tsuchiya appeared behind us, he showed a photo of Hideyoshi in a cheerleader's outfit.

"...One for 500 Yen."

"Yes! I'll take it!" He quickly gave 500 yen and snatched the photo.

"Be sure to stop by again." Tsuchiya walked away as he put the money in his pocket.

"What about your food budget?" I asked.

Realization finally hit him. "No!"

Akihisa took out a green book that says. 'Secret Photobook.' and put the picture in it.

"I've decided that I'll only eat one cup of ramen a day until I receive next month's allowance!"

"Kazuto, aren't you forgetting something?" Hideyoshi asked.

"Huh? Forget what?" I asked confusedly.

"That you're treating Minami out."

_Flashback_

_I walked down the stairs from the rooftop after I teased Minami but, I felt a hand grab my shoulder._

"_You're not getting away with what you said earlier." She said angrily._

"_Hey, I was kidding." I frowned at her._

"_Doesn't matter, you have to treat me with crepe this weekend."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I said so."_

"_Looks like you didn't get off the hook this time Kazuto." Hideyoshi said from the rooftop._

"_Good luck!" Akihisa said as he waved at me._

_End of Flashback_

I felt a hand touch my shoulder.

"What is it, Yuuji?"

"I'm not Sakamoto." A feminine voice said, I turned around to see Minami, smiling.

I stared at her for a while. "Okay, I give up, what are you happy about?"

"Where should we meet up this weekend?" She asked cheerfully. "Don't tell me you forgot your promise to treat me."

I sighed "Fine, is two o'clock good?"

"Yeah!" She pumped her fist up. "I'm gonna be on the mall, okay?"

* * *

"What should I wear today?" I looked at my closet, I took out a white shirt that have a black design on it and I put on my black Hollister hoodie.

I plugged in my earphones and I slipped on my Converse.

"Hey, Kyoko, be sure to do the laundry, okay? I'm going out." I asked her while she was playing some game.

"You're going on a date?" She asked as she tapped the buttons on her controller.

"Not exactly, I'm just treating a friend."

"Have fun!" She looked away from the TV and smiled at me.

"Don't cause trouble."

"Since when did I cause trouble?" She grinned.

"Uh... let me see, last week?" I crossed my arms.

She laughed sheepishly. "Hey let that go, will you? You're gonna be late."

"You're right, I'll be going then." I gave her a small wave and I shoved my hands in my pocket and walked to the mall.

I leaned against the wall and looked at my watch, '2:05' Where the heck is Minami?

"I'm sorry, I'm late." She ran up, she is wearing a white Hollister hoodie that matches mine, and she is wearing a black plaid skirt.

Our outfit is matching... like a couple.

A real couple passed us. "Hey look at them, why can't you be sweet like that? We must wear matching outfit sometimes."

"Of course babe." They walked off.

I felt blood rush up my to my face, I looked at Minami who was blushing madly too.

I cleared my throat to break the awkward silence.

"Okay, let's go.." I walked beside her.

We passed by a toy store, I continued walking but I noticed that Minami is not with me anymore, I looked back to the toy store and saw Minami staring at something intently.

It was a blue fox key chain, it says 'limited edition' on it.

"Do you like that?" I pointed at it.

"N-No, of course not! That's for kids!"

I smirked. "Look at you, pretending that you don't like it and stuff."

"Stop making fun of me!"

I raised my eyebrows. "Fine, we're off."

I pretended to walk away but, she suddenly grabbed my sleeve.

"What is it?"

"...I like it." She looked down

"I knew it." I went in the shop. "What are you waiting for? Let's go." I grabbed her arm and pulled her in.

I walked over to the key chains and got the blue fox and the pink fox.

"For who is the pink one?" Minami asked curiously.

"Kyoko, she loves this."

"I think we will get along."

"Yeah, I think so too." I went to the cashier.

"Sir, what do you like-" The cashier woman looked up "Kazuto!"

"Rika, you work here too?"

"Yeah, during the weekends."

"I see."

"Kazuto, who is this?" Minami said, for some reason, she is glaring at me.

"Rika Nakamura, my co-worker in my part-time job."

"Nice to meet you." She held out her hand to Minami.

"I'm Minami Shimada, nice to meet you too." She shook Rika's hand. "Which school do you go to?"

"Mizumoto High School, you're from Fumizuki right?"

"Yeah."

"We will buy these." I gave her the key chains.

She scanned the bar codes. "It's 300 Yen." She gave me the receipt.

"Here." I gave her the money.

"Anyway, good luck with the date with your girlfriend, Kaz." She smirked at me.

"She is not my girlfriend and this is not a date, she forced me to-"

"Don't you dare complete your sentence." She said angrily.

"Okay okay." I sweatdropped.

"Once is enough!"

"See ya Rika." I waved at her.

* * *

We went out of the shop. "Hey, let's watch a movie first." I said as I remembered something I want to watch.

"Sure, let's go."

We went to the cinema.

"What are we gonna watch?" She asked as she looked over at the 'Now showing' list.

"Let's watch Pacific Rim." I suggested.

"That's for boys." She said.

"Please?"

"Fine, just this once."

I hugged her. "You're the bestest friend ever!" I said happily.

Just then, I felt someone twist my arm from behind.

"Ow! What the heck?" I looked behind me. "Shouko?"

With one hand, she is twisting my arm and on the other hand she holds the chain that connects to Yuuji.

"I am your best friend, Kazuto." She said twisting my arm harder.

"Resistance is futile, Kazuto." Yuuji said, his hands cuffed. "Men are inferior creatures."

"Okay! I give up!" She let go of my arm. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on a date with Yuuji."

"I see, what are you gonna watch?" I asked.

She pointed at a movie.

"Hold on! But that lasts 3 hours long!" Yuuji shouted.

"Twice." She raised up two fingers.

"That's longer than an entire day of classes!" Yuuji yelled, almost crying.

"It will make up the time I don't see you at school." Shouko said cupping her face emotionlessly.

"Enough! I'm leaving." Yuuji turned to walk away, the chains trailing behind him.

"I don't think so." She took out her taser which is making electrical noises.

"What the hell, Shouko!? What is tha- That's danger- Shou-! Waaaaaah!" I looked at him sympathetically.

"See you later Kazuto." She said in a whisper-like tone and dragged Yuuji towards the counter.

"...Yeah..."

"Two student tickets for two runs." Shouko told the cashier girl while holding Yuuji by the collar, who looked burned out.

"So, One student ticket and one unconscious student ticket for two runs, correct?"

"What a nice couple." Minami said, her eyes sparkling.

"What? You call that a nice couple? I don't get women at all." I mumbled. "Let's go."

We proceeded in the cinema.

* * *

We went to the Crepe Cafe, we sat down on the table.

The waitress went to us, and she smiled brightly to me. "Sir, what would you like?" She said in a flirtatious tone.

"Blueberry Crepe and Coke." I said.

She turned to Minami, but she did not smile as brightly. "How about you Ma'am?"

"I would like a Banana Crepe and a Vanilla milkshake." She said, with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

The waitress listed it down and walked off.

"So, how much do you understand Kanji?"

"Only a little."

"Hey, that's not good, you're gonna get low marks if you keep that up."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry, father."

The waitress came back and brought our order. I ate the first bite of the crepe. "It's delicious."

"Yeah, that's why I chose this place." She smiled and took a bite of her crepe.

I finished mine quickly. And I took a sip of my coke, I played Temple Run on my phone for a bit. "Minami, tell me when you're done."

"You're such a fatty, you finish it quickly."

"Well, I am growing." I put down my coke on the table.

"Hey, I think mine is too much, would you like a bite?" She forked some of the crepe.

"What did you do with it?" I looked at her in suspicion.

"Nothing! Just eat it."

I squinted my eyes at her. "Okay, fine."

"Say 'aah'." She moved the fork towards my mouth

The fork inched closer and I just shrugged and opened my mouth. But another fork flew between us and it landed on the wall.

"What the-" My eyes widened and looked at the person that threw the fork.

"You can't do that, Onee-sama!" Miharu is holding five forks, preparing to throw it at me.

"Shimizu!" I blocked a fork with my empty plate.

I quickly rushed to the counter and gave the money to the cashier.

"Keep the change!" I grabbed Minami's arm. "Let's run!"

* * *

We ran outside, while Miharu is shooting forks at us.

"Shit." Some forks were flying at Minami's direction, I kicked it away.

We turned to a corner. "I think we lost her."

"Kazuto, Shimada-san, what are you doing here?" Hideyoshi asked while carrying a bag.

"Onee-sama! Takumi!" I heard the shout of Miharu's voice.

"Hideyoshi, this way!" I pulled Minami and Hideyoshi behind a bush.

"Takumi!" Miharu shouted in a murderous voice.

I frowned hard, thinking of what to do.

"Where did that jerk go? If he touches Onee-sama I'm going to kill him!" She said as she stopped in front of the bush.

"I'm not sure what's going on here, but I guess you guys are running from someone?" Hiseyoshi whispered.

"Yeah, there's got to be some way to deal with her..." I bit my bottom lip in nervousness.

"Ah! I know!" Hideyoshi took out his bag. "I've got some costumes here. Why not use them for disguise?"

"Sure, what have you got?"

He took out a maid's outfit.

"Don't you have any male outfits?"

"They said it was for me. So I thought it was for guys at first. He said. "Put it on, I got a wig that suits your hair color."

"You don't expect me to wear _that, _do you?"

"We got no time!" Hideyoshi pinned me down, he is quite strong, despite his feminine body.

"I got this." Minami said.

She unzipped my hoodie and took it off, she took of my shirt and began to stare.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer." I smirked at her.

"Jerk!" She unclasped my belt.

"Okay stop! I'll undress myself, no need to force me."

I put on the maid's outfit.

"It perfectly suits you." Hideyoshi put on the headband and wig on my head and pulled in a ponytail, and let my bangs fall.

"Woah, you look like Kyoko-san."

"Well, we are twins after all." I said. "Wait, how about my voice?"

Hideyoshi began teaching me how to change my voice.

"Here, drink some water." Hideyoshi handed me his bottle of water, and I drank some of it.

"Okay." I said in a female voice. "Perfect."

Hideyoshi put on a maid outfit as well.

"You both look like girls now." Minami said, her eyes sparkling.

I rolled my eyes. "Since when did Hideyoshi look like a boy?."

"Hey!" Hideyoshi shouted.

"Found you!" Miharu went behind the bush.

I smiled at her. "Aren't you Shimizu-chan from Class-D?" I said in Kyoko's voice.

She nodded quietly.

I cheerfully smiled at her. "I'm Kyoko Takumi of Class-A, nice to meet you."

She was still speechless.

Minami went over to me and whispered. "Kazuto, lure her to school."

I nodded. "Got it."

"Have you seen my brother somewhere? I can't find him, he has been separated from Minami-chan when I found her."

"I'm also looking for him!" She yelled. "Help me find him will you?"

I hid my smirk, she fell for it.

"Sure, maybe he is in the school grounds by now." I said.

"Yeah, let's look there."

* * *

Me, Hideyoshi, Miharu and Minami went to school.

"He is around here somewhere." She said with a killing intent.

"Yeah, I think so too." I said nervously.

Suddenly Kyoko went out of the classroom.

"It's him! He's crossdressing as you!" Miharu shouted.

Just then, Ms. Takeuchi passed in the hallway.

"Miss Takeuchi!" She called out to the modern Japanese teacher.

"Yes? What is it?" She asked.

"We want to have a trial summoning battle!"

She smiled. "Sure, you're permitted." She raised her hand up and a battlefield appeared.

"What's happening here, Kinoshita-kun?" Kyoko asked Hideyoshi.

"Shut up impostor!" Miharu said. "Summon!"

Her avatar is wear a Roman Legionnaire armor and wields a sword.

"Summoned being, Summon!" Kyoko summoned her avatar.

"What? Even his avatar looks like a girl!"

Kyoko rolled her ayes. "It's because I am a girl."

I smirked. "Summon!" I summoned mine.

"Summon!" Minami and Hideyoshi summoned theirs.

**Miharu Shimizu: 132**

**Kyoko Takumi: 334**

**Kazuto Takumi: 345**

**Hideyoshi Kinoshita: 86**

**Minami Shimada: 16**

"Minami?" I frowned at her.

"What? It's not my fault I was from Germany."

"You tricked me!" Miharu shouted.

I ignored her and looked at my sister.

"Kyoko, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"An emergency student council work." She said. "I have no idea what's happening but, we have to defeat her right?" She pointed at Miharu.

"Awful! Stop trying to interfere with my love!" Miharu shouted.

Kyoko looked around and pointed at herself. "Me? I'm interfering with your love? You mean Kinoshita-kun? He's just my friend."

"No!"

"Kazuto-nii? But he's my brother..."

"Not him either! I'm talking about Minami Onee-sama!"

"..." Kyoko stood there for a while. "S-Shimada Minami-san?

"Yes! The love of my life."

"I'm straight!" Minami cried.

"Let's just defeat her." Hideyoshi suggested.

The four of us rushed to attack Miharu's avatar. I shot an arrow at her but she dodged it and sliced Minami's avatar and it eventually got defeated.

"No!" Minami shouted.

Hideyoshi hit Miharu's avatar but it is not enough to defeat her. "Kyoko!"

Kyoko nodded and sliced Miharu from behind.

Ironman came rushing to us and grabbed Minami and Miharu. "Those who were KIA, go to the detention room!"

"What? But it's weekend!" Minami struggled.

"Even supplementary lessons from hell are like heaven if I'm with you." Miharu smiled creepily.

"Shut up!" Minami shouted, I almost feel sorry for her.

Iron man stopped walking. "Anyway, which one of you is Kyoko Takumi?"

"I am Kyoko." Kyoko said.

"Kazuto Takumi, I never knew you're-"

"I'm not gay!" I glared at him and threw off the wig and maid headband.

**A/N: For those who are wondering what KIA means, it means Killed in Action and as you've noticed, I didn't put Himeji in the date, well, this is supposed to be a Kazuto/Minami chapter.**

**Anyway, do you have any suggestions, tips or opinions? I really need something to improve this story. **

**See you next chapter!**

**~XxMMRNxX**


End file.
